Occasional
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: She didn't belong to anyone. At least, that's what she thought.


She lit up a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke, inhaling the short relief it provided her. No one knew smoked, well, no one but her aide at least. She glanced at the man equally naked as her laying beside her, the comforter reaching up just past his groin, giving her a full view of his amazingly muscular torso.

She always enjoyed their occasional "sessions".

Ryo appeared indifferent to everything except cooking when he was wearing his bandana, but he was unbelievably wild in bed. She inhaled more smoke, feeling the cool menthol taste reaching up to her lungs and breathed out. After one more puff, she put it out on the ashtray by the nightstand.

Her almost pale white legs reached the carpet covered floor and she reached her arms for her robe, covering herself with it.

One last look at her aide, she left his room and went back to her own. She'd come back when she felt like it anyway.

…

An upside of their secret benefited relationship was Ryo never acted weird around her the next morning. He'd greet her an unenergetic 'good morning' and serve her a drink and eat breakfast with her like usual. No talks or even a slight word of their sexual encounter the night before . She'd tease and hit him and challenge him to a cook off like usually did.

Few times she wondered if he thought about it in the day like she would sometimes.

….

"Good morning Alice." Her cousin greeted her. Alicce gave a sly smile and brought a hand up to her lips.

"You start to look like an old woman more and more everyday. Is being the headmaster taking its toll on you already?" She snickered. Erina glared at her and proceeded to bite at her food.

Today was a rare day where her beloved cousin could fit Alice in her schedule.

Though for the white haired girl, she knew she couldn't squeeze into her headmaster's hectic schedule if she wasn't a member of the Elite Ten.

"We need to talk about the upcoming Autumn Elections this year, I already have a list of potential students who can compete and-"

"Oh come on Erina!" She pouted. "Not about work or school today! I came here to hang out not to be bored of your ridiculous talks. Save it for when the rest are here."

Erina sighed. "I know you come here because you think I need a break and you're here to let me unwind."

"No I'm not!" Alice denied.

"Of course your not." The blonde rolled her eyes. "How have you been?"

Alice waved her hand nonlachantly. "The same. Yukihira has been really busy lately, and Hayama's off to some research journey so I'm bored."

"Soma's not your personal toy Alice." Her cousin chastised her. The glint that soon formed in Alice's eyes soon made her regret her words.

"Oh-ho. Is the queen finally starting to care for her little commoner?" She crossed her arms and smirk.

The blonde turned red. "N-No! I just think you shouldn't be going around treating people like they're your playthings Alice! How ridiculous."

"You only mentioned Yukihira though."

"He's the one you mention a lot!"

"Why'd you blush then?" Erina's face turned a deeper shade of red and Alice could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

"Geez Erina, just ask him out already."

"E-Excuse me? I'd do no such thing!"

"Then I'll ask him out."

"What?!" Both Erina and Hisako, who was standing by the window shrieked. Ryo, who sat beside her, glanced at Alice warningly.

"What?" She mocked. "You don't look like you care."

"T-That's-"

"So you do admit you like him then?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then why are you so bothered of someone else asking him out on a date?" Alice rolled her eyes. Erina looked down on her hands, blushing furiously. Her cousin stared at her for a few more seconds before snickering. "I'm joking. As if he'd ever think I'd be interested. I have standards, and he's as dense as a brick wall." She stood up. "Alright, we'll be going now. See you later Erina!" She waved and dragged her aide along, slamming the door behind her.

…

Alice continued to drag the man through the forest and stopped to look around if there were any other students nearby.

Shoving her hand in her pocket, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed on to her lips.

"Ha…" She puffed out the smoke. "I swear, I don't know who's denser Erina or Yukihira, they stress me out more than they should."

"You are, _Alice._"

She glared at Ryo. "Excuse me? I am not. And might I remind you what your suppose to call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry _Miss._" Ryo glared back at her. "The _miss _somehow thinks its okay to be mentioning that riffraff's name and even go on a date with him." He takes the cigarette from her hand and throws it behind him.

"Hey!"

Ryo pushed her up against a tree, looking down at her voluptous form. "The miss thinks its okay to go on saying that in front of _me_."

She raised a brow at him before giving a sly smile. "You're jealous." He puts his hand up, taking off the bandana tied to his wrist and ties it around his head.

"I'm not fucking jealous!" He growls lowly at her before turning her around and grabbing her breast.

"Y-You idiot! Not here, someone will see!" She whined and fought before Ryo takes off her underwear.

"Maybe its time to let the miss see who she belongs to!"

"I don't belong to- Ah!" She shrieks as he entered her suddenly. "R-Ryo! Stop!" He continues to thrust, attacking her neck with his tongue.

"No." He growls, grabbing her face with his free hand as his other squeezes her buttock. "Show me that dirty little face only I get to see _miss." _He slams his lips against hers, his tongue invading her mouth.

"Ah… huh…" Alice pulls away, in desperate need of air.

"Are you denying me, _miss_?"

He slams his hips harder to hers.

"Ryo!" She contracts around him, the male giving grunts of pleasure.

"Answer me!" He demands. "Tell me what the miss wants, how desperately she needs me right now."

"How dare you make orders to me." With her surprising strength she pushes him away and down to the ground. "You don't get to be the dominant here. I am. I'm your master after all aren't I?" She aligns his member at her entrance and slams her hips against his, moaning louder and louder each time. The man grabs her hair, once again locking his lips against hers, groaning in pleasure as he did so.

"Ah…Ahh…" Alice pulls away, tears springing from her eyes as pleasure erupts through her entire body. "I'm gonna cum…!"

"That's it miss. Move harder, use my dick to make you feel release." He whispers in her ear, as he too began thrusting his hips upward, in desperate need of his own release. "Tell me miss, who do you belong to?"

"No one! I… I don't belong to anyone… Ah!" She tightens around him once again, signaling her orgasm.

"Wrong. You belong to me. And don't you fucking forget that." He keeps moving, even as she releases around him, groaning in pleasure. "Fuck…"

Just being undone, she was more sensitive to what he was doing to her. She grabs his hair with one hand, gripping it tightly as her other covers her mouth to prevent her screams.

With one final thrust, she felt his warm seed ooze as she breathed heavily, she legs twitching from pleasure.

A minute later she harshly removes the bandana and glares at her aide as she stood up. "You will never fuck me in a public place again, do you hear me?"

Ryo just blinked at her as she grabs his cheek with one hand like he did with her earlier. "We will continue this when we get home." She smirked and smoothed her skirt before walking away. "Lets go." She commands without looking back. The man glances at her discarded underwear beside him.

"Miss, your-"

"Leave it." She glances at him, a familiar glint only Ryo knew sparkling in her eyes. He wets his lip as he stood up, following her.

She surely didn't have any objections of her belonging to him.


End file.
